Tus pupilas bajo los cerezos en flor SOUKOKU
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Chuuya Nakahara tenía, por mucho, los ojos más hermosos de todos en la Port Mafia. Unos ojos que solo miraban a una misma persona: Osamu Dazai. Soukoku One shot [COMPLETO]


Tus pupilas bajo los cerezos en flor...

_(Bungou Stray Dogs le pertenece a Kafka Asagiri) _

— Oye Dazai, ¡a que no me alcanzas!

—Chuuya, te he rebasado y ganado las últimas 36 veces que hemos competido a ver quien llega antes al edificio de la Port Mafia.

—Si, pero en esas 36 veces no tenía un plan preparado como el de hoy— terminó el pelirrojo, corriendo frente a su compañero. En sus dulces 16 años. Cada día, se encontraban en la misma esquina y corrían hasta llegar donde sus compañeros, cada día en el que al final, quien sabe cómo, pero Dazai le ganaba a Nakahara.

Pero, según sus propias palabras este día tenía un nuevo plan.

Dazai comenzó a perseguir a Chuuya, pasando por los paisajes diarios, llenos de árboles, el parque con ese puente cruzando un lago, y así continuar hasta la calle donde daban vuelta y en la que a veces hacían una escala técnica para comprar galletas, que luego, terminaban apostando en el transcurso del día en otra cosa.

No se tenían que decir nada, por momentos uno dejaba que el otro lo pasara para ponerle emoción al asunto, pero, esa tarde, Chuuya pensó en que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar un camino desconocido, uno en el cual jamás habían pasado, y en el que, tras pasar por muchos cerezos, Osamu perdió de vista a su compañero.

—¿Pero que...?

Y al seguir corriendo, notó que el chico no aparecia por ningún lado. El lugar tampoco parecía ser un atajo,

Entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido: Chuuya se aventó desde el alto y enorme cerezo donde estaba oculto, pero, no evitó que al instante Dazai lo descubriera, saltando apoyado en el tronco y atrapándolo en el aire, agarrándole las manos en el acto y, cayendo entonces de golpe los dos sobre la alfombra de pétalos tendidos alrededor.

El atardecer de colores anaranjados caía. Los pétalos volaban ante el golpe al árbol en todas direcciones. El sonido del viento entre los cerezos era una perfecta melodía. Y ahí, estaban sin nadie como testigo, los dos chicos, uno encima del otro: Osamu encima del pelirrojo, sujetándole las manos sobre el pasto, vulnerándolo y con sus rodillas, una a cada lado de la cintura, impidéndole huir.

Ambos, pintándose un sonrojo hermoso en sus mejillas...

En ese espacio que se antojaba tan pequeño, los dos solamente se podían observar. El viento, suave y cálido volaba pétalos que caían entre sus cabellos. Ninguno se movía, y no sabían el por qué. Quizás era porque esa cercanía nunca había surgido. O quizás, porque en los ojos del otro, sus miradas brillaban de manera única.

Tal vez, era solo que trataban de alargar ese momento un poco más...

Sus manos tampoco se movían, prácticamente tomadas: el torso de la mano de Nakahara tocaba el fresco pasto y el de Osamu, era rozado por el viento; entre sus manos solo había un toque eléctrico, como el que, desde el estómago, les recorría todo el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en uno y otro. Algo que, Dazai sí podía dilucidar. Los ojos verdes, y hermosos que le miraba a Chuuya se notaban tímidos, asustados, aferrados a los de color café suyo, que, seguros y tranquilos, se fundían entre el verde lejano, el rosa cercano y el anaranjado cayendo por doquier.

Y entonces, ante esa fragilidad que Chuuya demostraba, como nunca antes, quiso con todo su ser protegerle, como ese sentimiento nacido en su interior con solo mirarlo, sonriéndose a sí mismo al descubrirlo, y haciendo sonrojar aún más al tsundere chico.

—Da, zai... —susurró, en un hilo de voz, presa de la mirada audaz y segura, hasta seductora, que el joven le mostraba, dejando de forzar sus manos al unísono.

Estaba rindiéndose...

Y eso lo aprovechó entonces Osamu, soltando su mano derecha, para, cual un pétalo de cerezo, acariciar con suma suavidad la mejilla encendida de Nakahara.

Sus corazones temblaban, latiendo tan fuerte como si estuvieran en una misión de vida o muerte. Pero, ese toque, no se detenía. Dazai contorneó el rostro del pelirojo, tan suave, hasta que puso su mano sobre los cabellos del chico, tocándolos a la altura de su oreja izquierda.

Como impulso, Chuuya bajó su mano izquierda lentamente, y, tomó si apenas la del castaño, rozando sus dedos, en su continuo temblor.

Y, así, sin pensar más que en lo dicho por el susurro de su corazón, Dazai se acercó a Chuuya, para fundir sus labios en los suyos. Tan despacio, cerrando sus ojos, viéndolo acercarse en esa parsimonia Nakahara, e imitando lo hecho por los ojos del castaño, al instante de sentir el toque de sus labios.

Era un beso tímido, dulce e inocente. El primer beso de dos chicos que, habían ya pasado tantas cosas juntas que lo único que no habían descubierto que también les unía era el amor...

Unos segundos, unos labios que ligeramente se movían, frágilmente, y un latido conjunto haciendo la melodía de un crepúsculo vespertino donde se escribe una nueva historia.

Cuando Dazai se separó de Chuuya, pudo notar aún más rojo al chico. Y pareciéndole curioso, se limitó a expresárselo.

—El rojo en tus mejillas combina con tus cabellos.

—Cállate... Tú también estás así —contestó el pequeño, mirando como Osamu mostraba también dicho arrebol en sus pómulos.

—Creo que esta vez ganaste –respondió el alto, incorporándose y soltando al de ojos verdes, sentándose entre los pétalos.

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué?

—Porque no me pude resistir a tu mirada.

—Eso, ¿qué significa? —cuestionó Nakahara, sonrojándose nuevamente mientras se sentaba también.

—Que probablemente vuelva a besarte.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuando?

—Tal vez ahora mismo —respondió el alto, poniéndose de rodillas, gateando para quedar frente a frente con el pelirrojo.

—Dazai... —solo susurró el chico, antes de ser besado nuevamente por el castaño, quien necesitaba seguir tocando los labios de Chuuya de esa forma llamada beso.

El ocaso seguía pintando el cielo, y el calor en sus cuerpos seguía creciendo, en sus rostros y en la miel que derramaban.

Porque, tal vez la ciudad entera era un cúmulo de violencia y sangre, pero, ellos estaban en el nirvana... y eso les era suficiente.

Cuando se hubieron separado nuevamente, Nakahara tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Dazai, acariciándolo con ternura, sonriéndose como si el mundo no importara.

—¿Ahora comprendes por qué era probable que pudiera volver a besarte?

—Eres un... —dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo, con lo que Osamu agregó.

—Así que desde ahora deberás estar listo porque en cualquier momento volveré a hacerlo, una y otra vez.

—¡No puedes ir por ahí besándome! —exclamó el de ojos verdes, poniéndose de pie al instante, imitándolo acto seguido su compañero.

—Claro que puedo, porque te recuerdo que tú eres mi perro —confirió el castaño, dando un paso hacía su amigo y dejándolo cercado al tronco del cerezo a su espalda.

Los pétalos seguían cayendo bajo el cielo de tonos morados, naranjas, rojos y amarillos, cual capricho, y los corazones de ambos no dejaban de latir.

—Entonces, ¿sólo vas a besarme por eso? ¿no?

—No, pero si te niegas a que lo siga haciendo, tendré que recurrir a ello, Chuuya.

—No sé por qué te aguanto todo esto Dazai —reclamó Nakahara, sintiendo como Osamu se acercaba poco más y más a su cuerpo, hasta que, tomándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a su pecho, le respondió, de manera seductora.

—Porque sientes lo mismo que yo. ¿O me lo vas a negar?

—No sé que sientes tú, Dazai —confesó Nakahara, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del de ojos café, preocupado de la respuesta, sonrojado y con sus pupilas verdes, muy abiertas... y hermosas.

—Siento que, quiero poder quedarme así, contigo, toda la vida, mirando tus pupilas bajo los cerezos en flor, Chuuya... —confesó Osamu, dulcemente, cerrando su declaración con una sonrisa muy dulce al unísono del susurro del pelirrojo:

—Yo también, Dazai...

Así, presos del encanto de ese sentimiento, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con los brillos de tantos colores juntos reflejados en sus pupilas, para posteriormente besarse, con todo su amor vibrando en sus corazones enlazados, bajo los cerezos en flor...

_**FIN**_


End file.
